A Sweet Treat
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: During a walk together, Tails and Cosmo come across an ice cream shop. Learning that the one he loves has never tasted ice cream in her life, the little fox takes it upon himself to make Cosmo find out what she has been missing. One shot. Taismo.


**Hey guys! Here's a brand new Taismo story from me. It's been a while since I wrote one, but I managed to come up with this idea which I thought would work well for Tails and Cosmo. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. It belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

It was an unusually quiet day in Station Square. The air was filled with the sweet sounds of birds chipping in the sky, as opposed to the usual noise of traffic honking and rumbling down the roads. There were hardly any pedestrians about, with only a few present in each street. They were all minding their own business, not having any concern over how the city was almost entirely inactive.

Tails and Cosmo were making their way down one lane, their hands joined tightly together. They were taking their time to enjoy their walk, as they wanted to make the most of being out in each other's company. It amazed them how quiet the entire city was. They couldn't help wondering why there was hardly anybody out on this bright summer's afternoon. They'd been expecting to see thousands of pedestrians on their travels.

"It sure is a lovely day," Tails commented, turning to smile at the girl who was walking alongside him as he treaded further down the empty footway. "Isn't it, Cosmo?"

"It sure is, Tails," Cosmo agreed, smiling back at him with a nod. "I wonder why not many people are out in this."

"I dunno." The fox turned away from her as he continued to lead them along the path, her hand held tightly in his. It was very strange that the city was oddly very idle, but he was still enjoying his nice quiet walk with the girl.

"Say, Tails. What are those people eating over there?"

Tails stopped as soon as he heard Cosmo's question. His ears flickered as he turned to face her with confusion. He noticed she was gazing towards something on their right. The moment he looked towards what she had locked her eyes onto, he smiled softly at the sight of it.

Cosmo had noticed there were a few other pedestrians close by. They were all sitting together at a table outside a small building, happily chatting amongst themselves and paying no attention to them. Each one of them had a small bowl in front of them. They were using spoons to dig out some scoops of a white liquid which Tails knew was what had caught Cosmo's curiosity. He had no trouble recognising it himself. As he imagined the sweet taste of it on his tongue, he gazed up at the blue lettering that was displayed above the building's main window with an image of a penguin at each end.

**SHIVERS SOFTIE'S FROZEN LAND**

Tails' smile widened. His head was filled with memories on all the occasions when he had visited the building with Sonic.

"That's ice cream, Cosmo," he explained, answering the girl's question as he turned away from the shop to face her. "Haven't you ever had some?"

Looking at Tails with an expression of inquisitiveness and interest, Cosmo shook her head. "No. Never."

"_Never?_" Tails cried loudly, his eyes widening with horror and disbelief. What he had just learned had come as an enormous shock to him. He gawked at Cosmo with his jaw hanging opened as far as it could go, not realizing he had grabbed the attention of all the people sitting at the table.

Cosmo blushed a little, noticing that Tails had attracted a couple of pairs of eyes. She shook her head for a second time, gazing back at him in an attempt to ignore the on-looking pedestrians. "I've never even heard of it. We never had anything like that on my home planet."

"You never?" Tails exclaimed. His face was filling with even more astoundment. He could barely what he was finding out only now about Cosmo - and it didn't take him long to decide to do what he felt would be the most obvious thing to do that very moment. It was begging for him to carry it out.

Taking control of his emotions, Tails covered Cosmo's hand with his free one, holding it gently in both of his. "C'mon then, Cosmo."

"Oh no!" Instantly knowing what he intended to do for her, Cosmo quickly raised her free hand, shaking her head yet again. "Tails, I don't want you to spend your money on ice cream for me."

"But I wanna do that for you, Cosmo! I want you to find out what you've been missing."

With a soft smile back on his face, Tails turned away from the already-ashamed Cosmo and led her towards the building, taking no notice of the pedestrians watching them from the table as he pushed open the door. A small bell jingled above them as they entered the small room, where the temperature was a little cooler that it was outside. As the door swung shut behind them, Tails gazed around them. All four of the interior walls had been painted a light blue. The room was filled with tables and chairs, which were all completely empty. On their left was a counter with a glass display right next to it. Tails knew it would hold plenty of freshly refrigerated ice cream inside, which made his smile widen at the thought of it.

"Tails, please," Cosmo pleaded, squeezing his hand gently whilst sending him an abashed look. "I don't want you to go spending your money on me."

Taking no notice of Cosmo's protests, Tails led her over to an empty table which was in the middle of the room. "You sit here, Cosmo," he told her. "I'm gonna go get you a really sweet treat."

"But, Tails-" Cosmo begged, and then sagged her shoulders as she watched with shame-filled eyes as her friend made his way over the counter. She didn't take the seat, as he had told her to. All she felt she could do was watch him throw away some of his money for her, all because of some food that had grabbed her interest.

Tails stood at the counter and peered at the tubs of ice cream that were held inside the glass display. His eyes twinkled as they ran over the colours of the different flavours. He and Sonic had tried every single one of them over the years, and had also tried each one with all the toppings that were available in the shop. A couple of squeezy bottles which held different flavours of sauce stood at one end of the rows of tubs, towering over some bowls which were full of other types of toppings.

"Tails..." Cosmo urged, still hopeful that she could convince him to leave without spending any money on here. "C'mon, let's get out of here. Please."

"Hey, Shivers!" Tails called. He was still paying no mind to Cosmo's pleas as he projected his voice towards a doorway that had been built into the wall behind the counter. "Are you here?"

At that moment, a tall penguin emerged from the doorway. He was about middle-aged with blue and white feathers, wearing a dark green apron which had a large pocket with a ice cream scoop sticking out. As soon as he saw Tails standing in front of the counter, a large smile spread across his beak.

"Well, if it isn't one of my favourite customers!" he beamed. "I haven't seen you around here in a while, Tails." He turned away from his old friend upon noticing Cosmo. Surprise crawled across his expression at the sight of the young plant who he had never seen before. "I see you've brought someone other than Sonic."

"Shivers, this is Cosmo. She's a good friend of mine." Tails held out a hand to gesture towards where the seedrian stood, then turned his head to beam at her. "Cosmo, this is Shivers."

Cosmo managed to bring a shy smile to her face. "Hi, Shivers."

Shivers glanced from one child to the other, then back again, smiling knowingly to himself. He kept his thoughts private as he faced Cosmo, taking his ice cream scoop out of his pocket. "Hi, Cosmo," he greeted her friendlily. "What are you having?"

"Oh, I don't want anything, thank you-"

"No, she _is_ having something," Tails interrupted her. "She's never had any ice cream in her life, Shivers."

Shivers' cheery expression vanished as he gaped with wide eyes at Cosmo, just as shocked over the fact he had learned about her as Tails had been. "You've never had ice cream?" he exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter," Cosmo answered. She waved a hand dismissively whilst smiling nervously at Shivers. "I'm okay, thank you. I won't be having any ice cream."

"My dear..." The penguin shook his head in disbelief. "You have no idea what you've been missing."

"That's why we're here!" Tails piped up. He took some Mobium bills out from his fur, holding them in his right hand as he gazed up at Shivers. "I want Cosmo to know _exactly _what she's been missing."

"Tails..."

"Good for you, Tails," Shivers smiled. He turned his attention down to the fox in front of him, giving him a look formed by the kindness he was showing towards the plant. "Why don't you have some vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and gumdrops? That's what you and Sonic both had when you first came in here."

"Great idea, Shivers!" Tails cried elatedly. He punched the air with his face filled with joy, sending it over to the girl who stood in the centre of the room. "You'll like that, Cosmo! Shivers' ice cream goes really nicely with chocolate sauce and gumdrops."

Cosmo just gazed silently at Tails in shame. She knew that no matter how much she begged him, he was not going to refrain from spending his money on her. She sunk sadly into one of the chairs at the table she was standing by, wishing she had not asked about the ice cream the customers outside were eating. Even if what she had seen looked very lovely, she did not want Tails to get it for her by giving away his own cash.

Behind the counter, Shivers was digging some vanilla ice cream out of the tub which held it, placing it into a small plastic bowl. Tails watched as his friend dug out a second scoop, then once it had joined the first one in the bowl, he picked up a squeezy bottle that held chocolate sauce. The little fox licked his lips as he watched the brown, gooey liquid get squirted out onto the white ice cream. He could almost imagine the wonderful taste of it - which only got even better as Shivers sprinkled some colourful gumdrops out onto the treat. He couldn't wait sit back and enjoy it, nor could he wait for Cosmo to do the same.

With one ice cream now complete, Shivers worked quickly to create the second one. He hoped that Cosmo would be excited to eat hers as soon as she would set her eyes one it. When he had finished, he placed the ice cold delicacies down carefully in front of Tails on the counter with a pair of spoons, then tapped away at a nearby cash register. "That'll be four Mobiums, please, Tails."

"Okay." With his left hand, Tails took four Mobium bills out from his right one and held them out towards the penguin, returning the rest of his money to his fur. "Thanks, Shivers."

"Thank _you_," Shivers answered. He grinned at the little fox as he gratefully accepted the Mobiums from him. He pressed a button on the cash register so that it slid its tray out with a jingle. Carefully, he placed the money into its appropriate place in the drawer, then after pushing it shut with his flipper, he turned to make his way over towards the doorway he had come out of. "I'll leave you two to enjoy then."

Tails nodded with a thankful smile towards Shivers as he disappeared into the back room. He cautiously picked up the bowls containing the ice cream and the spoons, starting to carry them slowly towards the table where Cosmo was sitting unhappily. He could see she was feeling bad about being the reason why he had just given away some of his money. He did not mind at all, as he was happy to be making a purchase from a friend. Best of all, he was giving the love of his life an opportunity to try something delicious which she had never tasted before. Tails was very happy to be buying for her.

The moment he reached where the girl was, the little fox placed one of the bowls down in front of her and onto the table, leaving a spoon next to it. "There's your ice cream, Cosmo."

"Tails..." Cosmo lifted her heavy head to gaze gloomily up at him as he comfortably took the seat next to her. She did not so much as glanced at the ice cream he had just put in front of her. "You shouldn't have bought me this."

"Of course I did," Tails disagreed. He placed his own bowl of ice cream down onto the table, smiling at the young plant. "You said you've never tasted ice cream in your life, Cosmo."

"And I also said I didn't want you to spend your money on me. Why did you go ahead and do that?"

Wishing Cosmo would stop thinking of herself as a burden, Tails picked up his spoon and used it to gently tap the edge of her bowl. "Because I wanted to, Cosmo. I really wanted to get this for you as soon as you said you've never had this in your life. You'll really like this, I promise you. Please don't feel bad. Just forget about my money and enjoy this."

Cosmo gazed down at the ice cream in front of her. She observed the two white lumps that sat in her bowl, both of them smeared in lines of chocolate sauce with tiny gumdrops scattered all over them. She was beginning to feel a little worse, this time by how she had been behaving in response to Tails' kindness towards her. Although she had not wanted him to spend her money on her, she was afraid she had just acted very ungrateful towards his generosity. Whenever he did anything selfless for her, she would always show him how much she appreciated it - and forgetting to on this occasion made Cosmo feel very terrible.

"I'm ... I'm sorry, Tails," she murmured, closing her shame-filled eyes as her emotions tortured her even further. "Thank you for getting me this ice cream ... even though you really didn't have to do that ... I really appreciate it. Its just that-"

"Cosmo," Tails interrupted, still smiling as he tapped the side of her bowl again. "Just try your ice cream."

As Cosmo opened her eyes back up, she peered into her bowl again. She decided that the best way to show Tails how grateful she was would be to eat the ice cream he had gotten for her. She knew it would be rude if she didn't after he had spent his money on it for her, and she never had any intention of behaving so impolitely to anyone.

Taking hold of her spoon, Cosmo scooped up some of the frozen liquid and held it up in front of her. She gazed silently at it to take in how unusual it looked to her. There was an orange gumdrop sitting amongst the small amount of ice cream on the end of her spoon with a short line of chocolate sauce curving around it. There had never been any food like this back on Greengate. Seeing something like this made her very curious to know what it tasted like.

Knowing there was only way for her to find out, Cosmo parted her lips and held the where her spoon carried the ice cream inside her mouth. Then she slowly closed it up, pulled the utensil out and swallowed.

"_Ahh!_" she cried, getting a huge shock inside her mouth.

"Are you alright?!" Tails gasped, his eyes widening in instant horror. He was highly alarmed by her reaction to her first taste of ice cream, which wasn't anywhere near what he'd been expecting.

Recovering quickly from her unexpected surprise, Cosmo sent the stunned look on her face to the fox. "It's cold!"

"Oh." Tails chuckled in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head while his cheeks turned red. The girl's comment made him realize he had forgotten to pass on a very important warning to her. Finding out he hadn't done this through Cosmo going through the shocking way made him feel very silly. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you that."

"It's okay," Cosmo smiled. "I should have known. I guess that's why you call it _ice _cream, huh?"

Tails nodded, relieved that she wasn't annoyed with him for not remembering to warn her. "Right."

The smile remained on Cosmo's face as she looked down into her bowl once again. She was now completely prepared for her treat's icy cold temperature to fill the inside of her mouth. She would be able to savour its taste this time, as her first spoonful had given her too much of a shock for her to realize if she liked it or not. She was finally about to find out if she liked this food she had never heard of, which had been bought for her by the one she loved.

Using her spoon, Cosmo dug from her bowl a new helping of ice cream which was covered in plenty of chocolate sauce and gumdrops. She held it up in front of her to took one quick look at it, then opened up her mouth to place the scoop of her refreshment inside.

"Well?" Tails said, his eyes shining in excitement as he waiting for Cosmo to pass her verdict onto him.

After gulping down her chilly mouthful, Cosmo took the spoon out and held it upright in her hand. She pursed her lips together, coming to a quick conclusion about what she had just tasted for the first time. Ice cream certainly tasted like no other food she had ever eaten in her life. She had to inform Tails exactly what she thought of it.

After turning her head slowly to send the smile which was still on her face at the fox again, Cosmo gazed wordlessly at him for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't like it."

"You don't?" All the excitement that had been Tails' eyes was instantly washed away by Cosmo's answer. Disappointment began to fill them up, for she told him the very opposite of what he had hoped to hear. He had been so sure that Cosmo would really like ice cream, and hearing that she didn't after he had bought some for her left him feeling very upset.

Cosmo closed her eyes and she shook her head again - then as she opened them back up to look at the down-hearted Tails, her smile suddenly spread into a wide grin. "No ... I _love _it!"

It was Tails' turn to get a huge shock, his eyes widening again as his face flashed with high astoundment. He gaped at the smiling plant next to him with astonishment and delight. He had really been convinced that she disliked her ice cream and that he had let her down. Learning that it had instantly become something she loved brought joy to his hammering heart. He felt so pleased that he had ignored her pleas not to buy any for her. Handing over cash to get her something she loved was money well spent for him.

"You do?" he exclaimed, his hanging jaw slowly curling upwards to form into an enormous smile.

"It's so lovely! It's one of the sweetest things I've ever tasted!"

Cosmo quickly scooped up another helping from her bowl, eager to continue enjoying her sweet treat. She was about to fill her mouth again with her ice cream's delicious taste, but hesitated just as her spoon was about to pass through her parted lips. Her face fell as she held it in front of her, remembering she was against Tails spending his money on her. She looked gloomily down at the colourful gumdrops that sat amongst the ice cream on her spoon, her shame dominating her again.

"But you shouldn't have bought me this," she said.

"Don't say that, Cosmo," Tails replied. He lifted a hand to place it comfortingly on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile. "If I hadn't, you never would've found out you love ice cream."

The little plant turned slowly to gaze wordlessly at the fox in all her dismay - then she suddenly dropped her spoon into her bowl, diving her hand into her pocket. "Here, Tails. Take this."

"Huh?" Confusion flashed its way across Tails' face as he watched what Cosmo was doing, wondering to himself what she was getting for him. "Take what?"

"This." After pulling her hand clear of her pocket, Cosmo placed four Mobian bills onto the table. She held them down with her palm pressed flat against them, pushing them over towards Tails as she gave him a fixed look. "This is to pay you back the money you spent on our ice creams."

"No, no, no, Cosmo!" Tails remarked, shaking his head as he placed his hand onto hers, pushing it away lightly with the cash she was holding underneath. "There's no way I'm gonna take your money from you!"

"But you spent yours-"

"I know. And I don't care about that. I care about you far more." The fox's smile returned to his face as he nodded down towards the girl's bowl. "I really wanted to get you some ice cream when you said you've never had any. I'm more than happy to spend money on you, Cosmo, because I always wanna make you happy."

The words being spoken to her made Cosmo's cheeks turn a faint shade of red. She gaped at Tails with astounded blue eyes, feeling the speed of her heartbeats increasing. His never-ending dedication to her happiness had succeeded easily to make her feel moved. No matter how often he did such wonderful things just for her, he never once failed to greatly amaze her. There was nobody else in the universe as kind or as selfless as he was. He always did everything for her without wanting anything back in return, which made her love him so much.

Tails pulled his hand away from hers, still giving her the same smile.

After taking one final look at the money under her palm which he had refused to accept from her, Cosmo reluctantly returned it to her pocket. "Well if you won't accept my money from me," she murmured, "I hope you'll accept this."

"Accept wha-" Tails began with confusion, but was cut off as his eyes widened with enormous surprise - for the next thing he knew was that Cosmo was planting a kiss on his lips. His muzzle had gone a deep shade of red as she pulled away. He locked his gawking expression with her smiling one as his heart thumped rapidly inside him. The girl's action had taken an intense effect on him.

"Thank you, Tails," Cosmo giggled. She beamed at him for a little longer before taking her spoon in her hand again. "You've made me so happy today."

With his cheeks still red, Tails' lips turned slowly upwards to form a smile as he watched her go back to enjoying her ice cream. He had almost forgotten completely about his own one, as all he could think about was what the girl had just given him. It was certainly well worth spending his money on her - especially to see her feel happy as a result and to receive a kiss from her.

The blushing fox finally turned away from Cosmo, looking down at the ice cream he hadn't made a dent on. He picked up his spoon and dug out his first helping, emptying it quickly into his mouth. As he relished the wonderful vanilla taste with the sweet chocolate sauce and the fruity-flavoured gum drops, he thought silently to himself in of all the plans he had just thought up inside his head. He had decided that he was going to be taking Cosmo on weekly visits to the shop they were in. She still had several other flavours of ice cream to try out with different toppings to go on. He was perfectly prepared to spend his money on her each week, buying her whatever type of ice cream she would like. He was excited to find out what flavour she would like best. As the shop had eight different kinds on sale, it would be two months from now when she would have tried every single one.

Tails was confident that Shivers would have a new favourite customer by that time.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as Cosmo enjoyed her ice cream. :P**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
